


Warm Fuzzies

by BlueDouble



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDouble/pseuds/BlueDouble
Summary: Just some light wildehopps fluff





	Warm Fuzzies

Nick sat on the couch, enjoying the calm before the storm he knew was brewing in his partner’s head. Judy had been stuck on alternating shifts of parking duty and record-keeping for the past 3 days. This was due to their little “improvisation” that had nearly cost the ZPD a months-long investigation into a counterfeiting ring, but had ultimately ended in a full arrest for the whole gang. The results certainly spoke for themselves, but Chief Bogo had a dim view of officers jeopardizing hundreds of mammal-hours on a whim.

He winced as memories of Bogo’s wall-shaking debriefing floated past. Judy was no pushover, but even Fangmeyer paled at the thought of the Chief’s wrath, and he was a solid 8 feet and 300 pounds of tiger.

The turn of the doorknob brought him back to the present, and he prepared his best “I’m listening” face as Judy stomped into their apartment.

Uh-oh. Today must have been bad, as she just flopped onto him without saying a word. Judy’s tiny face dug into him, and his carefully planned series of jokes, jibes and distractions flew out the window. _Stupid rabbits and their stupid adorable noses_ he thought, warmth flowing through him.

Instead, he gave her a few awkward pats and lamely asked “So how was your day?”

Silence for a moment. Then a drawn-out cry of frustration rumbled into his chest. Eventually she rolled over and tucked her head under his chin. Fireworks exploded in Nick’s head, and one of his ears twitched. How did she handle this so casually? Hardly a week had passed since she moved in, and already Judy seemed totally at ease with being physical. Nick on the other hand…

Well, he took a lot of cold showers these days.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her paws-on approach. It was just a big change after living alone for so long. There had been occasional one-night stands over the years, but they always felt stale and empty. A simple transaction to satisfy a need, nothing more. Maybe it was a rabbit thing. With communities that dense, you had to be comfortable rubbing shoulders. And heads. And ears. And that fluffy tail…

_Focus, Nick! She’s still talking!_

“…it’s like come ON, mammals! The city has clearly marked where you can park, where you can’t, and WHEN! If you won’t read the sign, then don’t bite my head off for ticketing you. And don’t even get me started on Clawhauser’s filing system...”

Now she took on a singsong imitation of their large friend “…Weaselton is under ‘C’ for criminal. Bellwether is under ‘V’ for villain. It’s just a logical method, Hopps!”

Oh God, even her voice did it. The sound of her droning on was making him so relaxed he felt his eyelids droop and paws go limp.

_Can’t move. Too comfortable. Gotta say something. Anything._

“What, no cabinet full of donuts and Gazelle pin-ups?” is what he meant to say. What came out was a strangled “Bwuh?”

“I know, right? No wonder the Chief uses this as punishment duty.” 

“Gwah”

“I think we better rein it in for a bit, Nick. One day we’re not gonna be so lucky, and someone could get hurt. Or worse”

“Mwah”

Judy sighed, then turned to grab him in a hug.

“You can take it easy, right? Promise you won’t drag me into any crazy schemes for a while?”

“Yuh”

“Thanks Nick, I knew I could count on you!” One last squeeze, a peck on the cheek, and she bounced off the couch towards the kitchen. Nick managed to stay upright for a few moments before folding into a heap on the floor.

_Way to go, slick._


End file.
